Could It Be?
by AradiaNights
Summary: Before the disastrous you-know-the-word incident. What Severus and Lily could've/should've been with some fluff and a little action.


**-Authors Note-**

**So this is my first story ever, so go easy on me… Nah, I always welcome any sort of feedback you guys can give. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the people, places or things depicted in this story. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those perfect sunny days. A warm breeze skimmed the grass and trees lazily, while the sun shone happily and serenely from above. Many of the Hogwarts students took advantage of the weather to spend the day outdoors, goofing off and talking. In their usual spot sat the teenagers Lily and Severus, shoulder-to-shoulder, editing and revising their copies of <span>Advanced Potion Making<span>.

It was just like any other time, hanging out and studying with Sev, but lately, Lily had been feeling things about Severus that, well… friends don't usually feel about other friends. She was hyperaware of the feeling of his arm against her, though she never noticed his touch so acutely before, and for the past couple of weeks, she had felt a connection, a bond to him. She didn't want to seem dramatic but it was like she couldn't stand to be apart from him, and when she was with him, she couldn't get enough.

Pretending to be engrossed in the instructions of how to prepare "Draught of Living Death" she glanced over at him and admired his profile, the smooth slope of his brow and unique curve in his nose to the soft texture of his lips. Well, she _thought_ it was soft looking. She had to shake her head a little to keep from thinking about the ways to _tell _they were soft.

_I need to do it soon,_ she thought, _I have to tell him how I feel, I can't keep it inside any longer. Being friends with Sev is great but I want more, I _need_ more._

Once convinced, she took a deep breath said, "Sev, can I ask you something?" while doing her best to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Sure, anything." He looked up from his book and met her green eyes with his deep black ones. Matching her slightly (alright, maybe very) nervous expression with a worried one of his own. He stayed quiet though, and patiently waited for her to continue.

She faltered for a moment, slowly loosing her nerve. _Come on Lily!_ her exasperated inner voice shouted at her, _You're a Gryffindor for heavens sake! Get on with it!_

"I was wondering if…. if you…" she fumbled again and looked down, trying not to be distracted by the curve of his lips.

"Lily? What's wrong? What about me?" Severus asked her, now also confused. She never had any trouble speaking her mind to him before.

"If…um…if…" she paused again.

Glancing up at him one more time, she leaned in suddenly to crash her lips onto his. She felt the smooth soft texture that she had daydreamed about for weeks, and tried to coax a response out of them. But when they were frozen stiff for an agonizing few seconds that seemed like hours, she pulled away quickly, sure she had misjudged their relationship, and sure that he didn't feel the same way she did.

Stammering apologies, she tried to quickly gather her things up into her rucksack, attempting to make a hasty retreat and escape the awkward situation, already fretting about the terrible effects this mistake could lead to.

Snapping out of his state of shock, Severus reached for her arm and she paused her frenzy, "Wait, Lily, don't go, you just surprised me is all…" he tried to explain, "Could we try that again?" he asked tentatively, and maybe even slightly hopeful? Or was she just imagining things?

"Sure." She replied, a little unsure of herself, now that there burst of nerve had vanished. They leaned in to each other slowly, heads tilting, and when their lips touched, it was like a spark that lit up her entire body, igniting a craving for more. And he was feeling it too. He was feeling it too! She could've danced for joy right then and there if she wasn't pleasantly entangled in his limbs, pulling his body closer…

But soon, way too soon, they had to gently pull apart to breathe. Sitting there for a few moments, they just looked at each other, letting everything sink in until she couldn't help but let a smile play across her lips. This caused an even brighter smile to form on his, until they were both grinning at each other like idiots.

Sev broke the silence first by playfully asking, "Was that better?"

She leaned in until their noses touched, smiled mischievously and answered, "I think we need to try again, just to be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? <strong>

**You know you wanna click on that little button down there :)**


End file.
